Prophecy
by rock my tartan socks
Summary: UPDATED! finally, hgdm, plz reveiw! starts off bad, gets beta, starts off darkish, gets lighter, rating changed
1. Prophecy:Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter stories coz if I did I wouldn't be writing this  
  
Dumbledore sat on his tall wooden chair behind his grand mahogany desk in the circular headmaster's room. The look in his eyes was grave; there wasn't the twinkling that used to be there, but sad, stressed and full of sorrow. His half moon glasses were sitting on the end of his long crooked nose as he gazed up at the head boy and girl siting at the opposite side of his desk holding hands.  
  
In the old days, they wouldn't sit within a mile of each other, but this year was different, they were in the middle of a raging war so nothing really mattered.  
  
Flashback He sat in the furthest corner of the library, away from madam pince, she was just and evil looking bat, but he knew what real evil was, real evil was to watch someone bleed to death and not flinch but laugh and start poking them to make them squeal and they slowly left this world, or to walk up to someone, torture them beyond reckoning and then get up and walk away, leaving them there, or maybe real evil was to hate, not to love. If that was so, then he was real evil.  
  
She approached cautiously, slowly as he watched out of the corner of his eye. This was one girl he couldn't have. The one girl he wanted to love, but the fact that she didn't love him was what made him evil. She was killing him, killing him softly.  
  
"Granger we need to talk" he whispered hoarsely and sat back against the cols stone wall.  
  
This was his last chance, the war would start in two hours and if he didn't get two her soon, it would be over as he went to the other side  
  
End Flashback "Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, it seems that you both share a prophesy, a prophesy that seemed impossible but it appears to of become true"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ hmm. that was my first chappie , u like? Then u review!! Good cause!! Soz it iwas pretty short, the others will be longer I promise 


	2. Prophecy:Meaning

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They sat together, gazing into his half-moon glasses, they knew what he was talking about, it was meant to be, live or die, it was forever. Hermione had heard all of this before, with that talk in the library before the war was to start, Draco had told her everything.  
  
It had been him that defeated Voldemort, not Harry or Neville but Draco, it was fate but as it said in Harry's prophecy "one can't live without the other". So when Draco had killed Voldemort, Harry fell, dead before he hit the floor. In effect, Draco had killed Hermione's best friend, now she only had Draco, for Ron had gone insane and committed suicide at the site of his friend dead. Harry was what kept him alive.  
  
They say all lives are connected in some way but its more like groups of people are connected, Harry died for voldemort and Ron died for Harry.  
  
"Do you wish to read your prophecy, Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger?" Dumbledore said while leaning back in his mahogany chair and making it creak.  
  
"Yes please professor" the said in unison.  
  
"Very well then" he said and handed them both a peace of paper, it read:  
  
'The Blue and the Brown, it's all in the eyes, Through love and through hate, they only despise, But on 06 and 04 of 1998 The hate will be over-run by the only love called Fate'  
  
'The boy and the girl, though born far apart, Will grow to love and only do they love to die, But these are together for only the heart To protect this world from evil is why'  
  
'It was never their choice, with both their eyes closed, Through many signs, this ignorant pair chose To live out this prophecy When their door decides to close'  
  
As it was read they finally understood, the date of 06-04-1998 was the day of the war, the day that neither one would forget.  
  
Flashback:  
  
They walked out of the library, hand in hand with all eyes on their backs. This was the life that they both had to lead; they had to put their differences aside, to forgive. They had to learn the new ways. "Mione"  
  
Harry yelled as he ran towards them he had taken maybe another 2 steps, before he became rigid and his eyes burned red before he collapsed, panting heavily on the floor at their feet.  
  
"It is time" Draco whispered as he watched potter try to get up, but his arms failed him and he flopped down, rolled onto his back and spoke hoarsely  
  
"Their coming mione, please hide, I need you to hide, you are the one they want mione, ever since he learned out prophecy mione.." he trailed off.  
  
"Ron, Harry, it's not me, its Ron, you are joined, its fate Harry, you have to believe me, it fate" she said harshly but firm, she had to get the point across.  
  
"Potter. Go to the kitchens, there is a portkey in the steak pie. It leaves in 5 minutes and it will transport you to grimauld place, you've gotta go, everyone else is there waiting for you" he spoke rushingly, but they had to go, to leave, they were needed in war.  
  
Hermione levitated Harry, using his wand then gave it to him to do it himself  
  
"Go Harry, you can't stay here, if . if you make it.. We will be their in a few, wait for us Harry, wait for us" her voice was raspy  
  
"Hermione I love you, I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye" he whispered  
  
"I know, just go please Harry"  
  
And without a backwards glance, they ran they ran hard and fast, straight into the middle of the fighting.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was the last time either of them saw Harry alive, his funeral was on Thursday. At least he died with the people he loved, and the people that loved him. He could rest in peace, in heaven.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ hmmm... Another chappie Hope you like it, pleaz review 


	3. Prophecy: Attack

Hmm.1 review, that is sooooo sad it aint even funny, but ill keep writin neway coz da reveiwere asked me 2.. thank you so much 'Irol' @least sum1 cares  
+++++ Hermione sat by the deep blue lake inside the Hogwarts grounds. It had been two months since voldemort was defeated, harry died, ron died yet she was happy. Sitting there in blackpants, a pale pink top and pale blue wool coat.  
She held her stomach at the thought of what she and draco had concived. It mde her happy that they shared something so pure, innocent. She closed her eyes, the worst mistake of her life...  
  
A cold firm, harsh and rough hand held over her mouth and she tried and failed to scream, she bit down, the agonised moan told her that her attacker was a man. She reveived a few good punches and then all went black.  
+++++ Draco was pacing their dormitory, he was worried, he was scared, not for him but for Hermione. She was an hour late, how could he not be worried. Deciding to put it at the back of his mind, he slowly started pacing the castle.he would meet Snape down in dungeon one in two hours to collect the potion Hermione was to take in insuring her that it was a safe pregnancy.  
  
+++++  
  
Hermione woke, on the front steps on the castle. She lifted her head slightly but felt pain so sat back. She lifted an amr and grasped the step above her in an atemt to lift herselt up, it worked but the look on her face when she saw her bloody body was a look of terror. Grabing the railing, she hoisted herself up and limped towards the doors.  
  
Inside, it was dark and quiet, she looked at her watch as she stumbled forwards, the face had been smashed so she couldn't read it. Stumbling, she passes the great hall and heard footsteps, gave a slight wobble, gasped and toppled down the dungeon staircase  
  
Once she had hit the bottom, unconscious, little did she know that she had just lost one of those pure and innocent things that kept her going, her baby. but that wasn't all..  
  
++++++  
  
Draco rushed towards the dungeons where he had just heard banging and crashing. He aproched a limp bruised and bloody body at the botton. The figure had dark brown curly hair, in an instant, his worst fears had come true.  
  
"Hermione?".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++ well that chapter was different. hmmm I was using that chap in another fic I wrote but was taken of by da administrator for sum reason, I hav no idea. 


	4. Prophecy: Awakening

Wow!!! Ive got 3 review!!! I feel special  
  
+++++  
  
Her eyes flickered as the strong beam of light shone through the blinds and onto her bruised face. She opened her eyes and took in the scene around her, White, was the only describing word for this room. The only thing that wasn't white was the sleeping fugure of Draco, clutching her hand.  
  
She slowly slid her hand out of his grip, while moaning at the sharp pain in her wrist. Draco twitched but didn't open his eyes, she knew he was awake, he was always a light sleeper.  
  
She didn't know how long she stayed lying there in the hard, plain, white sheets. The only thing she did know was that she was aching and bloody all over, and her last memory, a set of cold stone steps in which she fell down.  
  
There was a swishing noise, the sound made by a heav cloak, she couldn't turn her head to look, but the greasy voice spoke anyway.  
  
"Are, I see your awake Granger."  
  
"hmmm"  
  
"You did give Draco here quite a shock, falling down those dungeon stairs this morning, What were you doing up at 4 o'clock, ms Granger, We shall have to take points off for that" He said sneering  
  
"Actak" was all she could manage  
  
"Pardon Granger, didn't quite get that?" her said with an even bigger smirk.  
  
"She said she was ATTACKED, why you don't listen?" yelled Draco to the surprise of both Hermione and snape.  
  
"Attacked, that's preposterous, Why would someone want to push you down the dungeon stairs?" he said ignoring the comment from Draco.  
  
"no" She gasped  
  
"Oh bloody hell, stop interrogating her, isn't it obvious she cant speak properly?" Said the new voice of the White clothed madam pomphry.  
  
"But-"  
  
"This is not a trial Snape, and infirmitary, can you ever remember that? It's the 6th time ive told you!" She said exasperatedly  
  
"Now ms Granger, I'm going to give to a healing potion, it should be working in a couple of minutes, lie still now dear" she said when snape had finally left."  
  
And sure enough, the bruises faded and cuts and scars shrivelled up and disappeared, leaving her skin unmarked.  
  
"Now you will have to spend a tonight and tomorrow night in here but if you and Mr Malfoy want sum time alone, I can leave now" She said briskly and bustled out.  
  
"Hermione, Are you alright?" he said and clasped her hand  
  
"Yes I'm fine, Did it survive?" she asked hopefully, praying that the answer was yes.  
  
"Do you mean." he asked while his eyes grew wet  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Hermone, it doesn't matter to me, the only thing that matters is that your safe, True that Voldy will be very pissed that we lost his heir, but if you want, we can leave, we can get away from this hell hole, I have a place far away that they wont even think of looking for us"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"To Australia then, shall we", he said and helped her out of bed  
  
"Yes Draco, To Australia"  
  
+++++++  
  
WOOOOHOOOO thts #4 dun, wasn't it fun, plz review plz plz 


	5. Prophecy:ForestWood

Hmmmm.. Next chapter I think  
  
+++++  
  
It had been 48 hours since Hermione woke from the hospital, forty-four hours since Hermione and Draco had decided to leave Hogwarts forever, twenty-three hours since they had flown to London and 15 minutes since they had arrived at Heathrow Airport.  
  
"Ok Hermione, you're muggleborn, what do we do now?" Draco said looking slightly uneasy at the flimsy paper ticket in his hand.  
  
"You stick it in the ticket machine there, here do this one to while I stick your trunk on the x-ray machine, ok?" she said and passed him her ticket while hoisting her trunk up on the table for searching.  
  
"Ok then, ill do that.."  
  
+++++ Draco had pulled some strings with his charm and 500 exchanged galleons and had managed to get a private compartment on the jumbo 747 Lufthansa Airline. It was nicely decorated with Navy blue felt seats and contrasting red carpet.  
  
"Bloody hell Draco, sit down for god sake, we're about to take off!!"  
  
"I can't take it, I cant, this is too weird" he muttered as they started to move.  
  
"Don't worry-" was all she could manage before Draco interrupted her again  
  
"I'm going to see the driver, or whatever he is called" he said and opened the compartment door and walked up the narrow hallway, just as the plane started to lift.  
  
The next thing she saw was even with the bouncing-ferret act, the image of Draco loosing his balance and rolling backwards over his head back down the narrow hallway till he landed at the back of the plane, plopped up against the wall with his legs in the air, gasping for breath and his grey pupils wide in shock.  
  
++++ Twenty-two hours later, they were both standing in the bright sunshine of Melbourne airport. The taxi had just arrived and the driver was busy packing their trunks into his car. After five minutes and lots of shuffling around, Draco was siting in the front, Hermione in the back with her trunk and Draco's trunk in the boot of the Bright yellow car.  
  
"So Draco" Hermione started, trying to make convocation, "Have you thought anymore about own schooling and whatnots?"  
  
"Err, yes Hermione I have, erm, you see, I was actually planning this trip a couple of months ago you see and I have found one of those 'Special' university thingies" he said glancing at the driver as he emphasized the word special.  
  
"Ah yes, and its name?" she enquired catching on to his lead.  
  
"Forest Wood Academy, it a prestigious and posh school, much like those beauxbaxtons girls from France"  
  
"Ah yes, ive read about that, it was in 'Special' schools and their Establishments" She said with that excited look on her face.  
  
"They say that it takes most of the subjects we do apart from 'sprouts classes. It also offers most 'muggle' classes in case you want a job out their. I think their uniform is black, green, Blue and whit-" she was interrupted again by the driver this time  
  
"We're here" he said, though it seemed obvious he had got the address wrong.  
  
"A clock shop Draco?" She asked when Draco had carefully pulled her out of the bright yellow vehicle.  
  
+++++  
  
Ok, that went pretty quick, soz but I wanted to get that all out in one chapter so I could introduce all the new stuff. 


	6. Prophecy:introductions

a/n: I am so sorry this took so long to do, I have been so busy recently with my own h/w and my friend that is currently failing-science, Maths, English and Japanese. So I've been helping her. Ok on with the chapter, ive decided to make Forrest wood much like my own school And am going to make Hermione much like myself.  
  
Hermione cracked up laughing at the priceless look on Draco's Face. They were standing on a deserted street, clutching their trunks and looking at a run-down old clock shop.  
  
"um.. Here, look at this clock" Draco said pointing to the 3-D clock on the window.  
  
" so?"  
  
"Well we hav to turn it to the right time and then we get transported straight to school" Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"so?"  
  
Draco leaned forward and moved the hour hand to 5 and the minute hand to 2. Suddnly ther was a flash of yellow light and they we standing below the steps of what looked like a marble palace.  
  
"wow" said Hermione stunned by the sudden appearace of a large building  
  
"oh my golly golly gosh" said Draco sarcasticly imitating hermione's stunned expression.  
  
"suck on this Malfoy" she said smiling and shoving her middle finger in front of his face.  
  
"don't mind if I do granger" he said, also smiling and was just about to lean forward when-  
  
"Ah new students, from England I assume?" the sudden appearance of a large man with a comb over standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"ah, yes sir" said both draco and Hermione, trying to hind their smirks  
  
"well then, welcome to Forrest wood" he said and waved for then to follow him up the stairs.  
  
He continued " I have arranged students to take care of you while you are staying here, This is Maher, Connie Maher" he said pointing to a tall thin girl with pale skin and red hair. She waved 'hi' and they left mr Callahan and Connie led them upa flight of stairs.  
  
"That was Comb-over Callahan by the way and you are?" She said while watching the smirk spread across Draco's face.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger" said Draco with the smirk still on his face.  
  
"ok, cool, so... do you want to drop your belonging off in your room sand then we can meet so people?" she said?  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Hermione  
  
I promise I will update shortly, but I'm gonna update 'Spooks' and 'touched' now Plz review! 


End file.
